Fey Species
Known species of Fey, the dwellers of the "wildworld." Pixies Small humanoid fey with rapidly fluttering wings. They have fey magicks which grant them the ability to assist in the growing of plants, the healing of fey creatures, create explosions of light, and (with sufficient time and if enough of them are present) reshape the body and mind of other beings. Redcaps Small humanoid fey, named for their distinctive red markings on the top of their head. They are some of the most mischievous fey, having fey magicks that grant them the ability to move small objects. They use this ability to steal things from any human who travels through or makes camp too close to a fey forest. Trow Medium sized fey (between two and three feet tall), with extremely large and bulbous heads. They are found in various fey forests. Due to the disproportionately large head size, they rarely walk. They primarily move around by pushing off from the ground, tucking their heads in, wrapping their limbs around their heads, and rolling. Huldra One of the largest fey, and the only species able to pass for human at first glance. They take on the appearance of a beautiful woman, most often seen in a green cloak (made of woven grass, which easily falls apart on contact from other beings). The cloak covers their most distinguishing feature: that their backs have the appearance of a hollowed out and rotting log. They focus fey magick through their voice, using song to lure travelers into the forests. They can also unleash ear splitting shrieks, which can incapacitate a human being. Treshen One of the larger species of fey, with most standing between three and four feet. They have flat faces, and a fine fur coat (the color of which is determined by the forest they originate from). They have backwards bending knees, which allow them to leap great distances. They also have retractable thorny talons on the tips of their fingers and toes, which they use for climbing trees and as weapons. They travel in packs, and are not known to have control of any fey magicks. A unique species of fey, due to its origins. The original treshen were human children lured into the forests by huldras, where they were transformed by pixies into what they now are. Treshen populations are now self sustaining, but huldra will still lure children who are left unattended near the forests. They are the most aggressive species of fey, and are the only ones known to attack humans preemptively (even on the roads near the forests, where other fey will not venture). It is speculated that their aggressive nature spawns from a form of self loathing, as humans remind them of what they used to be. Dryads A species of fey commonly mistaken for trees. The eldest dryads are often deeply rooted to their spots and cannot relocate. Younger saplings are able to move more freely, and even dive fully into the earth and use their roots to travel underground. Kobolds Small fey who dwell mostly underground unless disturbed. Their fey magicks give them some degree of control over earth and rocks, which they will form into armor and weapons when they feel threatened. Sprites Rare and powerful Fey, able to control specific natural phenomenon or elements. Some communities tell stories of elementals becoming sprites over time, but there is no evidence to back up this claim. The only connection is the types of elemental energy they wield, but whereas elementals have extremely limited control over their energies, sprites appear to have full mastery of them. The Morrighan A truly unique being among the Fey, and not a part of any other known species. The Morrighan is large for a Fey, standing at nearly five and a half feet. Its appearance resembles that of an extremely pale woman with a massive tangle of hair which is bright red at the roots and becomes gradually darker to the black tips. The Morrighan is sometimes seen wearing a black feathered cloak, which is comprised of its servant crows.